


The Doctor's Son:  Born of Time and Space

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ancient Alien pets from Mars, Captain Jack needs to stop hitting on people., Derek is so curious he should be a werecat instead of a werewolf, F/M, M/M, Reviving the Tea Boy, Stiles flies a TARDIS, Stiles is adopted, Wolves in Space (and time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song became pregnant with the Doctor’s child.  Of course, River is still technically in jail and the Doctor can’t exactly take care of an infant half time lord/ half human child of the TARDIS.  Emily and John Stilinski can’t have children but they desperately want one; so the Doctor leaves his newborn son on their doorstep knowing that he’ll be safe.</p>
<p>Nearly seventeen years later (though it’s only a few minutes for the Doctor) and Stiles Stilinski is dealing with werewolves and getting over the events that transpired with evil hunters and a Kanima when his second heart finally starts beating in the middle of class.  The wolves are confused by the second heart beat; and when Stiles returns home; it’s to a Police Public Call Box in his front walk and a strange man with a bow tie claiming to be his father.</p>
<p>Things won’t be easy for Stiles; especially when it comes to flying lessons and an alpha that is too curious for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was quite impossible.  Well, not exactly impossible but improbably.  The Doctor had learned over his long life that nothing was actually impossible.  Someone getting into the TARDIS without his knowing was really more of an unlikely occurrence.  But a newborn baby?  He did know that it was impossible for a newborn baby to end up tucked up against the TARDIS’s console without the help of someone else.

“Well hello there.  Look at you, you are tiny aren’t you.”

The Doctor carefully picked the little blue bundle up into his arms and finally noticed the note stuck into the folds of his little blanket.

“Well, what do we have here?”

He made quick work of opening up the note and began to read:

**_Hello Sweetie,_ **

**_I’m so sorry that I couldn’t be there in person.  Though you are alive my jail sentence still holds and I couldn’t continue waiting around for you to save the day._ **

**_I bet you’re wondering about the little darling you’re holding in your arms right now._ **

**_He’s ours.  I know that I should have told you that I was pregnant; but you are increasingly difficult to get ahold of._ **

**_I’m so sorry that I had to leave our darling little one with you.  I wanted so greatly to watch our son grow up; but we both know that this prison is no place for a half Time Lord half Child of the TARDIS baby to grow._ **

**_Please watch over our little one._ **

**_Yours Always,_ **

**_River Song / Melody Pond_ **

“Oh.  Oh oh oh.  According to this I’m your Daddy.  But growing up traveling through time in space isn’t exactly the best place for a child to grow either; especially not with all the trouble your old man gets into.”  A fond smile came over the Doctor’s face as he thought back to all of his adventures over the years before looking down at his newborn son.  He sat down heavily on the floor of the TARDIS as he looked into the soft brown eyes.

“Well, it’s been a very long time since I was a father.  I don’t even know how to take care of a baby anymore.”

The small child opened its mouth wide and yawned.  The Doctor smiled down at the child before standing once more and sending the TARDIS into the Time Vortex where they would be relatively safe for a while.  He knew what he needed to do.

The Doctor pulled out his old cradle and set the infant inside before sitting at the desk in his bedroom and pulling out an empty journal and a pen before beginning to write a very long letter to his son.

On the first page he began first writing perhaps the most important thing that he could write; the letter to the couple that would raise his son; because he could not.

**_Dear Childless Couple,_ **

He truly hated to start that way but he hadn’t yet chosen the family or the time period for his son.

**_My name is The Doctor.  Yes, I know that is quite a strange name but it is in fact my name; and this beautiful little boy I my son; though neither I nor his mother have named him…at least his mother didn’t give him a name in the letter she wrote to me before she dropped him off in my TARDIS._ **

**_I’m not human; I am of an alien race known as the Time Lords.  You must keep this secret with your lives; as there are many other races that would love to see my child destroyed._ **

**_I travel through all of time and space in my ship the TARDIS which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space.  I save your amazing little planet from all sorts of nasty things.  There have been the Daleks and the Cyber Men just to name a few._ **

**_Now, growing up traveling through time and space with a father who seems to find trouble at every turn is no place for a little boy.  He needs to grow up with two loving parents on a single planet so that he can truly grow.  It is also best if he grows up outside of my influence or else he might go running around trying to save the world at the age of four and that just won’t do._ **

**_You see, I’m the last Time Lord left.  All others of my race have died.  My boy isn’t a full Time Lord; but because it runs in his blood; he would be hunted if he stayed with me._ **

**_Please, take care of my baby boy.  I’ll return to meet him when he’s older and I know that you will take such good care of him._ **

**_When he is ten, or when he starts wondering about whom his parents are; please give him this book so that he can learn the truth about who he is as I know that it will one day be very important.  Also, please ensure that he keeps the device that I’ve placed within this book.  It will allow me to keep track of his general location (in time and space) and make sure that he knows if he is ever in great danger and has nowhere else to turn; that he should raise it up to the sky and turn it on.  I’ll come running._ **

**_Now, I can assure you that this little boy will be a bit of a hand full.  He’ll be an incredibly intelligent boy and may even be diagnosed with what physicians call ADHD.  I can assure you, no Time Lord or half Time Lord has ever developed such nonsense as ADHD and if he is anything like I am; then new things will constantly excite him.  This is perfectly normal for him and those like him._ **

**_Please, love my child as much as I love him.  I wish so deeply that I could keep him with me._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_The Doctor_ **

At his son’s cries; he put down his pen and went to see what was wrong.  He knew he would probably be with his son for several days before he got everything that needed to be said out on paper; but for now he would enjoy a bit of a feeding with his newborn babe.

***  
  
Emily’s tears fell upon the paper that held her medical results. She had cancer of the uterus.  The doctor had told her but seeing it on paper somehow made it feel final.  They would be putting her under soon so that they could do a hysterectomy.  She and her husband John had been trying so hard to have a baby; but after two years of trying they had finally gone to the doctor to see what could be wrong.  They had caught the cancer before it could spread; but she would never be able to have a baby.

***  
  
Emily gave a tense smile as she looked upon little Jacob Hale.  The birth of Jacob’s older brother Derek had been what had led her and John to wanting a baby of their own.  Now little Jacob had been born and the longing filled her once again.

“Emily?  Are you okay?”

Freya Hale wrapped her arms around her friend as Emily continued to look down at little Jacob.

“John and I are talking about adopting; but then we learned that the Whittemores are planning on doing the same and…” tears built up in her eyes again. “Why would an adoption agency choose us over them?  We don’t have much money like they do and I stay at home while John is only a deputy.  Who would choose us?”

“Oh Emily.  You absolutely cannot think like that!  There are interview processes you know and no agency would choose the cold Whittemores over such a warm and caring couple as you and John.  Besides, we all know that David’s wife only wants to adopt because she doesn’t want to ruin her figure.”

Emily laughed softly and hugged her best friend; still, it didn’t ease the pain in her heart.

It was later that night as she was beating her husband at Scrabble that she heard the strange whooshing sound coming from the front walk.

“John?  Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“That strange sound.”

“I don’t hear anything Em.  You’re probably just trying to distract me from beating you.”

“John, you’re one hundred and fifty points behind.  I doubt very much that you’ll beat me.”

There was a sudden knocking on the door.  Emily frowned before standing and walking to it before opening it up and seeing…nothing.  She frowned as she looked around for the source of the knock only to look down when she heard a sudden cry.

“Oh my god.  John!  John come quickly!  Someone has left a baby!”

She took the child up into her arms, soothing its cries and looked into the most amazing chocolate brown eyes.

This child was hers…she knew…her prayers had been answered and the heavens had given her a child.  She would protect him always.

Across the road, The Doctor watched from the viewing screen in the TARDIS’s control room as his son was picked up by Emily Stilinski.  She had been such a good choice.  The TARDIS had picked her out.  The woman couldn’t have a child of her own; and he knew she would love his son unconditionally.  The Doctor smiled when Emily spotted his TARDIS.  She probably thought it was a queer thin to see.  With the flip of a few switches, the TARDIS dematerialized and slipped into the Time Vortex where it took only an instant before the sonic screwdriver he had placed in the journal that accompanied his book helped him zero in on Beacon Hills, California in 2012 and the woods just outside of the high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of an interlude so it's short.

Genim ‘Stiles’ Stilinski was six when Emily’s cancer came back.  This time it had spread throughout her body without a sound.  Emily had just thought that the exhaustion had come from trying to keep up with a six year old half Time Lord with a very inquisitive nature; but when she had started coughing up blood; they all knew differently.

“Did you bring it John?”

She looked so pail and fragile as she lay in the hospital bed with her baby boy lying beside her and sucking on his thumb.  He had gotten back to the habit when his mother had become sick.  It was his way of coping with the situation.

“I did.”

John slowly handed a vibrantly blue journal over to his wife who smiled as her fingers ran over the strange leather surface.  She was pretty sure it came from an animal that wasn’t from earth and wouldn’t be surprised if blue was its natural color.

“Genim.”

“Yes mommy?”

“I’m not going to be around much longer.”

The little boy began shaking his head back and forth violently.

“Don’t say that mommy.  You’re going to get better and everything is going to be okay.  You just wait and see.”

Emily couldn’t help but smile at her little boy.

“I wish that were the case.  Now, you know how I always say that you came from the heavens when your father and I couldn’t have a baby of our own?”  Genim nodded slowly and shoved his thumb back into his mouth; sucking on it slowly.  “Well it’s true.  You came to us from the stars.”  Emily looked out the hospital window at the night sky above.  The stars were twinkling as if they were saying hello.  “Your real daddy left this with you.  The first page is him asking for us to take care of you; and the second page…it’s his letter to you.  I want you to read it.”

Genim’s eyes grew wide.  “But I’m not supposed to read things like that.  I’m only supposed to read my school things just like other boys and girls my age.”

Emily nuzzled her nose against her son’s neck.  They had told the boy to hide his genius and pretend that he was only as smart as the other children his age.  In truth; he had been reading since he was three and could even do long division without any instruction on how to do it. 

“It’s okay to read these things when you’re not around others and just with family.  Go on, read the letter.”

Genim opened the book to the second page and began reading silently to himself; he knew that his parents had already read not only the letter to themselves; but also the entire journal so there was no need to read it aloud to them.

**My Darling Little One,**

**I have traveled through all of time and space and never did I think that I would find myself with a child again.  I’ve been a father before; but as I’ve lived for almost one thousand years so far, they have gone away.**

**My name is The Doctor and I am of an alien race known as the Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey.  A very long time ago (in my history) there was a war with a race known as the Daleks.  Really, they looked more like moving trash cans than anything but they were interested in the destruction of the Time Lords.  Gallifrey and the war were contained in a sort of Time Lock so that those outside of the planet and time would not be effected…as such our race has died; leaving me as the last remaining Time Lord and you as the only Half Time Lord alive.**

**Before the war, I stole a TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space).  It’s a bit like a space ship mixed with a time machine.  The TARDIS and I have seen and done a many great things.**

**My child, you are precious and though I have not known you or known of you long, I know that I love you deeply.  This love is why I had to send you away.  Traveling through time and space in the TARDIS and living a life filled with such danger is no place for a child.  I’ve lost so many people that I love already that I can’t bear the thought of bringing you with me and risking your life.  Your mother is currently in jail for killing me…though as I’m clearly alive it is a crime that she did not commit; thought please keep quiet about that, certain people must not find out that I am alive.  Because of this; she sent you to me as jail is also not a place for a child to grow up.**

**My child, you are brilliant and it saddens me to know that I will meet you again only a few minutes after leaving you with your new family; while many years will pass for you before we can meet.**

**In the back of the book you will find a compartment that holds a device known as a Sonic Screwdriver.  It can do all sorts of things which you will read about inside of this journal that I have written for you.  If you ever find yourself in great danger (such as facing an alien race that wishes you and the planet harm) or if you are 18, then please point the Sonic up at the sky and think of me before activating it.  This will allow me to lock on to your location both in time and space so that I can finally be with you and guide you.**

**My darling one, I wish that I did not have to part from you.  I wish so greatly that I could watch you grow up and that I could see your eyes light as you discover new things.  As I write this; you are looking up at a holographic mobile with such joy and amazement in your eyes; I hate that I’ll be missing so many moments like that.**

**I’ll see you in a blink my little one.  I can’t wait to start your flying lessons and I can’t wait to show you time and space.**

**I love you so much.**

**You’re father,**

**The Doctor.**

**PS.  The Sonic doesn’t do wood or Deadlock seals.  I’m working on that.**

Genim flipped to the back of the book and found the compartment with the Sonic Screwdriver.  He ran his small fingers over the device before putting it away.

“Would The Doctor be able to help you mommy?”

Emily and John had both read through the journal and there was truly no way that The Doctor could cure her cancer.  Emily shook her head slowly.  “I’m so sorry Genim.”

Genim shook his head slowly.  “Then why did you show me this now and not later?!”

Emily wrapped her arms around her son.  “Because, you need to know that even when I’m gone; there is an amazing person watching over you from the stars.  Even though I will no longer be able to keep you safe, he can.”

Tears welled up in Genim’s eyes.  “It isn’t fair mommy.  Please don’t go.”

“I’m so sorry baby.  I’m so sorry.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight change. Had the Doctor land on the roof instead of in the forest.

**_ Exerts from the Journal of The Doctor to his son on the subject of various companions. _ **

**Sarah Jane Smith.  My Sarah.  She was quite remarkable.  Even after I had left her she continued looking towards the stars.  She lives in Ealing, London at 13 Bannerman Road.  She helps aliens that have lost their way and need help getting back on the right track, and stopping invasions.  She has the help of a group of sixteen year olds.  They’re all brilliant.**

*****  
Rose Tyler could have been your mum.  I first met her in my ninth incarnation but I suspect she didn’t start having feelings for me until my tenth.  Sadly, she had to live in an alternate reality that I can’t reach any longer.  However, a human version of me was created and is currently keeping her company in that world.  Who knows, maybe you have completely human half siblings in that world.**

*******

**Captain Jack Harkness isn’t really a Captain.  Rose and I met him during World War 2.  He had caused a bit of a plague but amazingly everyone lived in the end.  I first left Jack on Satellite Five.  He had been killed by a Dalek.  Rose had absorbed the heart of the TARDIS and revived him; but she gave him too much life and he became immortal.  The next time I met him he was the leader of Torchwood Three in Cardiff, Wales.  Just a bit of a warning for if you ever meet him.  Jack is omnisexual and will hit on anyone or anything if he finds it attractive enough.  Do not let him suck you in.  Resist him!**

*****  
  
Amy and Rory…the girl that waited and the last Centurion.  They were my last companions.  They ended up having a daughter that was conceived inside of the TARDIS.  They named her Melody Pond but the poor thing was stolen.  As it turns out, a human conceived in the TARDIS has the ability to regenerate a certain amount of times.  Melody…now known as River Song is your mother which makes Amy and Rory your grandparents which is strange because given the time I’ve chosen to drop you in, they’ll be closer to the age of siblings.  It’s funny how time travel works; isn’t it?**

*******

 

So much had happened in the sophomore year of Stiles Stilinski.  Just recently he had helped his werewolf best friend take down the crazy hunter Gerard Argent.  In the end, Gerard’s own son had helped as he had feared his daughter turning into a crazy bitch like his sister had been.  Then there had been the Kanima.  Jackson had begged to be bitten by Derek and had ended up turning into a crazy giant lizard monster was had first been controlled by their fellow (ex as he was now dead) classmate, Matt and then later by Gerard.  Gerard was now dead though and some help from alpha Derek Hale had led to Jackson becoming a werewolf instead of a Kanima.  Really; all the guy had needed was to see his parent’s graves.

The only problems facing them now consisted of Peter Hale being back from the dead though he was luckily not an alpha any longer and didn’t seem to want to position.  And then Danny, Jackson’s best friend was starting to catch on to the fact that something was up with him.

Still, there had been so many times that Stiles had just wanted to lift the Sonic Screwdriver his birth father had left him to the sky and beg for his help…he never did.  Perhaps he was like his father in that he was able to do amazing things with the help of friends.

During the summer, things had gotten to a peaceful sort of state.  Scott and Allison were able to freely date, and after Derek offered a formal apology and the truth that biting her mother (thus leading to her suicide) had been an accident and that he would take it back if he could; the cold exterior that Gerard Argent had built around Allison had begun to melt.  Scott had finally submitted to Derek being his alpha and had started helping him in training Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and Erica on how to keep control; even on the full moon.  During the summer, Lydia Martin had also discovered that Stiles was just as intelligent, if not more so than she was and had quickly made him her best friend…which kind of sucked because A) he was now stuck in the friend zone an B) she thought he was gay and turned him into her shopping buddy.  At least it meant he got to see Lydia in her bra and panties as she tried on new clothes.

Not that it was doing as much for Stiles as he thought it would.

Now, it was another school year.  They were juniors and Stiles was finally seventeen.  In just one year he would raise the Sonic to the sky and call to his father.

He was excited about the prospect of seeing The Doctor for the first time.  Just one more year and …

“Stiles!”

Stiles winced as Scott gave him a happy thump on his back.

“Thank you so very much Scott, now I’ll have a hand shaped bruise on my back for the next week.”

Scott looked sheepish.  “I’m sorry.  I’m still working on keeping my strength down; but sometimes I forget.”

“Yea, especially when Allison is around.”

“Scott!”

Stiles sighed as he watched Allison jump into Scott’s arms.  They didn’t have to hide their relationship anymore and he really wish that they did because A) they were so lovey dove that it was sickening and B) he really wished that he had what they had.

He just knew he couldn’t have that with Lydia…he didn’t have those feelings anymore.  His heart was changing…or was it his hearts were changing?  He knew he had two but only the left one (the human one) ever had a heartbeat.

“Well, let’s get our class schedules and get this over with so I can go to Auntie’s Diner and get some damn curly fries.”

***  
  
No.  No no no no no.  This was all wrong!

He couldn’t believe the bullshit that his Science teacher was going on about.  How could this idiot believe that Earth was the only planet with intelligent life?  Stiles knew different.  There were millions of planets that held life, even intelligent life…like Raxacoricofallapatorius!  How could this idiot possibly think Earth was the only planet with life?  It enraged Stiles so much that he felt something strange in the right side of his chest.  He stood so quickly that his chair fell backwards.

“No!  How can you be so ignorant as to think that Earth is the only planet with intelligent life…or any life at all for that matter?  The universe is far too vast for you to just completely write off the possibility.  We barley even know anything about our own solar system let alone our own galaxy let alone what lies beyond it!  I mean, sure we’ve been to the moon but that is IT and until we’re able to go much farther than that then it’s just idiotic to even think that we’re alone in the universe.”

Ba-dum ba-dum, ba-dum ba-dum.

Scott frowned as he listened to his best friend’s heartbeat.  It was almost as if two hearts were beating and he had never actually seen his best friend this angry before in his life.  He could tell that Jackson and Isaac had noticed it too.

Ba-dum ba-dum, ba-dum ba-dum.

“Mr. Stilinski…”

“No Mr. Harkness!”  Stiles slammed his fist down on the desk so hard that it stung for a second before going numb.  “There is more out there.  There are Daleks…well there were Daleks but hopefully they’re all dead.  And the Cyber men…also hopefully all dead.  There are Sontarans and Ood and Judoon, there are Slitheen and Weeping Angels and the Vashta Nerada and…and there is just so much to see and…”

He was sweating a bit and he felt light headed almost like he was getting too much blood to his brain too fast or perhaps not enough.

“Stiles.”

Mr. Harkness smirked and hid it behind his hand…

_He had stayed in America after Miracle Day and with the help of UNIT; Torchwood had been able to make the entire world forget about it while all news related to the event was washed away.  Gwen and Rhys had found a nice little place in California and Anwen was getting so big.  Rex didn’t want to spend his new immortal life fighting aliens…not when he could still be part of the FBI for a bit longer before the realized he wasn’t aging.  So Jack had stayed and had moved to Beacon Hills where he was pretty sure there was either alien activity or werewolves.  He became a Science teacher._

_Then he had met River Song who had told him about the son she had with The Doctor and how his son was living in Beacon Hills in California.  It had cemented his decision to work at this boring little High School._

So this was the Doctor’s son.

“Mr. Stilinski?”

“I’m sorry…you’re probably going to give me a detention now.”

“No.  I was actually just testing the class to see who was a true believe or not.  But Mr. Stilinski…you forgot to mention the lost race of the Time Lords.”

Both of Stiles’ hearts froze for an instant.  “Perhaps you should go to the nurse Mr. Stilinski.  You look a bit pale.”

The world swam around the edges of Stiles’ vision.  If it wasn’t for werewolf reflexes, Scott wouldn’t have been able to catch his friend before he hit the ground.

Mr. Harkness was out from behind his desk in an instant and took Stiles into his own arms.

“Miss Martin, you’re in charge of the class while I’m gone.  McCall, come with me.”

Thank god this was his last class of the day.

***  
  


Ba-dum ba-dum.  Ba-dum ba-dum.

“Stiles.”

Ba-dum ba-dum. Ba-dum ba-dum.

“Mr. Stilinski.  Come back to us.”

Stiles groaned.  His head was pounding and his chest still felt weird but it wasn’t as disconcerting as it was before.  It was his second heart, his Time Lord heart.  His eyes opened slowly before snapping shut at the bright light from the nurse’s office.  The nurse wasn’t there.  It was just the three of them.  Scott was on the phone talking to his father and letting him know what happened while Mr. Harkness stood over him with a grin.

“You’re Captain Jack…aren’t you?”

Jack’s grin grew brighter.  “I am!”

“What happened to Torchwood?”

Jack frowned softly.  “Torchwood three was destroyed a few years back.”  He still missed Ianto every single day.  “Your mother, River told me that the Doctor had sent you to Beacon Hills in 1995, so when I found myself in the States, I decided to watch over you.  What better way than to become your teacher.”

“And you were being such a jack ass about alien life why?”

“I was hoping to find true believers…and I was hoping that it might let me know just which kid belonged to the Doctor.  It worked.  Now…you should know that you’re second heart has started beating.  Things are going to start changing for you.  For example you don’t want to find yourself near any Judoon when they’re hunting because you’ll read as alien now.”

Stiles groaned and fell back.

“Alien?  Dude?  What is he talking about?”

Stiles groaned again.  “Freaking werewolf hearing.”

“Who is The Doctor?”

“The Doctor is my real father.  He’s not human.  My mother is…um…well she was conceived while her parents were traveling through the time vortex so she’s a child of time and space also known as a child of the TARDIS.”

“TARDIS?”

“Time and Relative Dimension in Space.  It’s both a space ship and a time machine.  Look…I’ll explain it later but right now I really need to…I need to call the Doctor.  It’s a year early but this is big.  This is more than big.  This is huge!”

His arms didn’t stop flailing around as he spoke.  He was on his feet in an instant only to stumble against Mr. Harkness…or wait…he looked at the clock and noticed it was after school hours which meant that Mr. Harkness was now Jack.

“I need to pick something up at home and then I’ll be back here.”

He would call his father on the roof of the school…yea…that sounded good.”

***  
  
The Sonic Screwdriver was right where he had left it; in a locked box in a locked drawer of his computer desk.  The double locking had partly been for his own sake when he found out that the Sonic could be used on ATM machines to give you money.  He didn’t want to piss off his dad by stealing.

“Son?  What are you doing with that?”

Stiles looked down at the green tip of his Sonic and sighed.

“Why did you pass out at school today?”

“My body went into shock as my second heart began to beat.”

The Sheriff sat down heavily on his son’s bed.  “So you’re going to leave me now?”

Stiles’ eyes grew wide.  “What?  No!  But I need to speak to the Doctor.  I need to know more about who I am.  I need to know the things that aren’t in the journal he left me.  And the good thing about the TARDIS means that I’ll be back in a flash even if I’m gone for weeks.”

The Sheriff smiled softly at his son.  “I’m coming too.  I want to see the man that gave me my son.”

***  
  
Jack and Scott stood with Stiles and his dad on the roof of the school…only Scott knew that the pack (Derek, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Jackson) were waiting just outside the door and only the pack knew that Danny had been invited by Jackson as well.

_“You can’t be serious Jackson.  Aliens?  In Beacon Hills.”_

_“Why is he here Jackson?”_

_“Because if anyone deserves to see something so amazing it’s Danny.  Now shut up or Stiles might hear us.”_

_“He has a second heart beating I don’t think that means super hearing.”_

Stiles took a deep breath before pointing the Sonic up at the sky and pressing the activation button as he thought of his father.  His hearts began beating faster as he heard the whooshing that he knew belonged to the TARDIS and his eyes began to shine with excitement as he saw the blue police box begin to materialize.

_“What the hell is that sound?”_

_“What sound?  I don’t hear anything.”_

_“Don’t worry Danny.  Let’s just go.”_

The door to the roof burst open and Stiles turned his head quickly to see the pack plus Danny pouring out onto the roof.

“Oh no.  What the hell are you doing here!?”

Scott cleared his throat with a light blush.  “I called Derek.  I thought he should know that something was going on.  You’re pack after all.”

“Scott!”  He actually growled at his friend before turning to Derek.  “And you decided to come and bring everyone with you.”

Derek gave a shrug.  “I was curious.”

Stiles turned around again when he heard the door to the TARDIS swing open.

“Well, hello everyone!  Oh, Jack!  Nice to see you again.”  The Doctor frowned as he looked at all of the teens on the roof.  “Now, which one of you is my son?”

Stiles gasped as he saw the Doctor for the first time.  He took a stumbling step forward before flinging himself into the Doctor’s arms.

“Well, I suppose it’s you then.  You were just a little thing in my arms about five minutes ago.  You’ve gotten so big.  But you’re only seventeen and I don’t see anything dangerous.  What’s going on?  Why did you call me so soon?”

Jack took a step towards the father and son.  “His second heart started to beat.”

“Oh…well that is reason for a call.  Well, come on in then; the lot of you!”  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**_ Excerpts from the Journal of The Doctor to his Son on the subject of Regrets _ **

**I should have been there to stop the 456.**

**You see, Jack Harkness was once truly in love.  The young man’s name was Ianto Jones.**

**The 456 wanted ten percent of the earth’s children.  A chemical that children create is like a drug to the 456.  Torchwood would not stand for the children of Earth being stolen and they confronted the 456.**

**Jack and Ianto were inside of the building where the 456 ambassador was being housed.  When challenged, the 456 released a virus into the building that killed everyone inside.  Ianto Jones passed away right before Jack’s eyes.**

**If I could do it differently (which I can’t as my noninvolvement is a fixed point in time) then I would make sure that Ianto survived; but Ianto’s death gave Jack the strength to do what needed to be done to defeat the 456.**

**Of course, that doesn’t change the guilt I feel for not saving Ianto Jones.**

*****  
  
** “Are you insane?  There is no way that we’ll all fit in that thing.”  Danny crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the Doctor.  The Doctor simply smiled brightly. 

“Well then, why don’t you take a step inside and see for yourself.”

Danny slipped past the Doctor and entered the Police Box before quickly stepping out and walking around the box completely.  He stepped back in before exiting and looking at the Doctor with large brown eyes.

“Go ahead, say it.  I love when people say it.”

“It’s bigger on the inside.”

The Doctor clapped his hands before rubbing them together.  “I know.  Isn’t brilliant?  Well then, everyone aboard.”

Danny was back inside of the TARDIS in an instant and in a matter of moments the roof was cleared of people as everyone entered the small blue Police box.

Everyone looked around the large console room in awe, but the Doctor’s eyes were glued on his son’s face as he took in the interior of the TARDIS.  He watched as Stiles moved towards the console and placed his hands on it.  The console lit up and seemed to hum in happiness as she met one of her children again.  The teen’s eyes went blank for a moment before he looked down at the console.

“Stiles?”

“Stiles?  Is that his name?  What an odd name.  I like it.  It seems fitting for my son.”

The Sheriff looked up at the Doctor with a small smile.  “My wife named him Genim but he decided to go by Stiles instead when he was five.”

“Genim, also a good name.”

Stiles’ two fathers looked at one another before turning back to the teen.

“Stiles, are you okay?”

Stiles blinked and turned to look at his dad, the Sheriff with a big grin on his face.  “I know how to fly her.  She just told me how.”

The Doctor’s eyes lit up at the news.  “She did the same for your mother.  Well, if you know how to fly then I think that it’s only fit that you bring us to our first destination.”

Stiles’ eyes lit up before there was a loud chorus of ‘NO!’  It seemed that the entire pack was highly against the idea.

“What?  Why not guys?  I mean, come on…this is like…my birth right.”

Stiles turned back to the console and cracked his knuckled before thinking of a time and place to go.

“You know, I always wanted to see the dinosaurs.”  His hands were on the buttons and leavers in an instant as the TARDIS dematerialized with its normal Whooshing sound.  It was just a few moments into the flight that there was a loud banging sound and the TARDIS jarred enough to knock several people either into walls or right onto their asses.  Both the Doctor and Jack were at the controls with Stiles in an instant.

“Oh no.  Not now girl.  Of all the times to choose the location for yourself you just had to choose on my son’s first flight.”

“Wait…she can fly herself?”

The Doctor looked at his son with a small smile.  “Yes.  There has been several times where I’ve landed where I wasn’t trying to land…though one of those times was because Jack hitched a ride clinging to her side.”

Jack looked a bit sheepish.  With a sudden jarring, the TARDIS landed heavily…right on Day 4 of the invasion of the 456.

***  
  
“I shouldn’t be here.  I really shouldn’t be here.”

“Ianto…we can save Ianto!”  Jack was running to the doors before the Doctor could do anything. 

“Stop him.  He can’t go outside!”

Derek was quick to act.  He wrapped his arms around Jack and forced him to the ground. 

The TARDIS had taken them to the same building where Ianto Jones had died.  The bodies of those that had died were filling the large room just beyond the door they had landed outside of.  The Jack Harkness of the past and Gwen Cooper had already left; but the bodies remained.  The body of Ianto Jones had remained.

Everyone was so busy keeping Jack from running outside that they didn’t notice as Stiles slipped from the TARDIS.  He knew why he was here.  He could feel why he was here.

***  
  
The room was filled with blue tarps covering the lumps of dead bodies.  No one alive was in the room…no one beside Stiles.

He walked through rows and rows of bodies before coming to the area where he knew he could find Ianto Jones.  The spot next to the body was empty.  Jack had been there and had gotten up and left.

Stiles slowly knelt down and pulled back the tarp.

***  
  
“Where is Stiles?”

Jack stopped fighting with the werewolf arms that held him and looked around for the kid.  Maybe this would be his chance.

“Look at the view screen.”

Jack had frozen when he saw the image of Stiles leaning over Ianto’s body.  His heart sank before beginning to lift as he saw what Stiles was doing.

***  
  
Stiles looked down at his hands.  They were faintly glowing gold.  This was the power that Time Lords used for regeneration.  He looked down at Ianto Jones and could still feel the faint spark of life inside of the man.  The body was dead, but the soul remained.  He could be saved.

Stiles slowly placed his hands on Ianto Jones’s body and watched as the cut on the man’s cheek knitted itself together.  He pushed the power of the regeneration into the man’s body and watched as he gasped for breath, his body arching upwards as life came back to him.

***  
  
The hold of the werewolves went slack as they saw Stiles bring someone back from the dead.  Jack too the opportunity and ripped himself from their grasp before running out of the TARDIS and into the room where Ianto Jones had just come back to life.

“Ianto!”

Stiles looked up from where his hands were still pressed against Ianto Jones.  He removed his hands slowly and moved back so that Jack could pull the man into his arms.

“Jack?  What happened?  I don’t understand.”

Jack slowly ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair.

“You died.  I had to go on without you but in 2012 I met the Doctor again…and his son.”

Stiles smiled at this.

“The TARDIS brought us here and Stiles used one of his regenerations on you to bring you back.”  Jack laughed softly.  “No wonder your body went missing all those years ago.  I always figured that someone had taken your body away somewhere for cremation or something but it turns out it was me taking you away.”

Jack helped Ianto stand.  The young man was still shaky on his legs as Jack and Stiles helped him back towards the TARDIS.

“What happened between now and 2012?”

“We beat the 456…but I had to sacrifice my grandson to do it.  Then Gwen had her baby girl; little Anwen.  She’s beautiful just like her mother.”  Here they opened the door to the TARDIS and helped Ianto inside, everyone inside of the TARDIS stayed silent.

“Then my blood was used to create something called Miracle Day.  Everyone stopped dying.  It was awful.  So many people were on deaths door and they were being burned alive because even an explosion couldn’t kill them.  And the amazing thing is…I could die while no one else could.  Gwen and I stopped it with the help of some American’s but she lost her father.  Then the Doctor had a son and sent him to 1995.  Gwen and I were already in the states so I started working at Stiles’ school and…well that was earlier today for us.”

Stiles and Jack helped Ianto into one of the seats in the console room.

“There is a lot more than that but…those are the basics.”

“Ianto Jones!  It’s nice to see you alive and well.  I have to admit, this is quite a surprise.  I never thought that my son would be able to do something like this; but your revival doesn’t seem to have altered the time line!  So, welcome back!”  The Doctor clapped his hands together before walking back to the console.  “Stiles!  How about you bring us to see those dinosaurs now!?”

Stiles nodded and started up the TARDIS again.  This time they would land right where they were supposed to. **  
  
**


	5. Chapter 5

“Did you have to choose a time period this close to when the meteor is going to hit?”

Danny looked at Stiles with a stern frown on his face.

“What?  Its three days away!  I doubt we’ll be wandering around for three days.”

“And what if some giant dino wants to make us lunch and we have to hide in a cave before we can get back to the TARDIS?”  Danny would have had a point but…

“I steered us to a small island that has only small dinosaurs.  The largest we’ll come across on this island are probably about the size of a Great Dane and while we’re at it; the only ‘carnivores’ on this island appear to be scavengers of the ‘oops I didn’t mean to step on you and crush you to a pulp’ variety.”

Scott chuckled at his best friend’s argument.  He knew Stiles wouldn’t bring them someplace where they could get eaten…at least not if he knew that there was the chance of them getting eaten…he was firmly forgetting about that night in the woods because werewolves were not supposed to exist. 

“Stiles is quite right.  Now then, I suggest spraying with this before going outside and you may want to wear less layers Stiles…it’s quite hot and humid out there.”

Stiles removed his hoodie and over shirt; leaving him in only a t-shirt and jeans.  The others seemed to remove clothing accordingly before spraying themselves with some bug spray.  They had no doubt that they grew big in the current year.

Stiles was the first one out of the TARDIS and very nearly stepped on a squirrel sized dinosaur.  This was one of those carnivores he had been talking about.  It sniffed at Stiles shoe for a moment before running off as soon as Derek stepped out behind him.

“Aww, you scared away the little itty bitty dino.”

“I doubt it knows what a werewolf is Stiles.  Werewolves don’t exist yet.”

“It was probably scared of the fact that you’re such a sour wolf.”

Derek growled before pushing Stiles forward so that the rest of their little expedition could exit the TARDIS.  It was just the wolves and Danny who had decided to look around.  John had decided to stay behind and help Jack get Ianto to one of the bedrooms deeper in the TARDIS.

“Oh wow.”  Erica’s eyes lit up as a giant butterfly flew past her and landed on a very large flower before slipping out it’s proboscis and sucking in the nectar.  She was pretty sure that some of the colors she saw on the insect were colors that couldn’t be found in 2012.  After a few moments, the butterfly landed on her head and she giggled.  “Isaac?  How do you like my new hat?”

“Lovely.  It suits you perfectly.”  Isaac walked over to her and slipped his arm into her own.  Unfortunately his movements disturbed the butterfly and it flew away; causing a frown to appear on Erica’s face.

Scott had found an odd sort of fruit and had picked it in curiosity before the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and stepped up behind him.  “Go ahead and have a bite.  Sadly this delectable fruit will not be around much longer.  It will go extinct in another five thousand years.  Man will never know the joys of its juice.”  The doctor picked one of his own and bit into the bright blue fruit.  The inside was blood red with meat like an apple or a pear.  Scott took a bite of the fruit in his hands and moaned as the most amazing flavor washed over his tongue.  Boyd took one for himself and did the same.

Danny had begun to examine the very large flower that the butterfly had previously been drinking from and smiled at the strong floral scent.

Stiles was still searching for the little dino that Derek had scared away with Derek close behind to make sure that he didn’t get lost. 

Jackson watched his pack explore only to turn sharply at a strange rustling coming from some bushes followed by a small distressed sound.  His brows furrowed in concern as he slipped through the bushes to find a very curious looking dinosaur.  It was about the size of a small chicken and had a very long and whip like tail.  It had four legs and wings on its back that were each two feet long when spread out with streaming tendrils hanging off of the ends which seemed to be glowing a soft blue that somehow reminded Jackson of fear.  The creature’s head looked much like what he would suspect a dragon’s head to look like; though it had no teeth.  Its scales seemed to be like a chameleon’s as they tried to blend in with the surroundings by changing colors…though Jackson figured this poor creature had a broken blender.  The most shocking and startling thing about it was that it was hopping around and trying to fly even though its wing was clearly broken.

“You poor thing.”

Jackson slowly crept closer to the creature.  The lights on the end of its streamers began to flash as it cowered.

“It’s okay.  I won’t hurt you.”

Jackson looked around for a moment before finding one of those fruits that Scott and Boyd were eating.  He bit into it; amazed at the flavor though he ignored it and pulled the bitten piece from his mouth before slowly holding it out to the small dinosaur.  It still cowered in fear, so he tossed the piece towards it.  The small creature quickly gobbled up the fruit before cautiously moving closer to Jackson.

“That’s it.  It’s okay now.”

This time he grew out his claws and cut a small slice of the fruit before handing it towards the little lizard.  The lizard moved closer and took the fruit from Jackson’s hand before the streamer lights began vibrating a soft pink.  Somehow Jackson knew that the creature trusted him now.  He slowly reached out and took the creature into his arms and holding the fruit towards its mouth.  It’s tail wrapped around Jackson’s shoulders to give it more support to hold on.  Jackson slipped out of the clearing back towards the TARDIS where the pack began to look at him.  Jackson ignored them and moved towards the Doctor.

“He’s hurt.”

The Doctor turned from where he was examining things with his Sonic and noticed the little creature on Jackson’s shoulder.

“She actually.  Males of the species have split tails and yes…she is hurt.”

The doctor moved closer as the little lizard eyes him wearily but continued earing her fruit.

“You’ve broken your wing; that won’t do at all.  If you’re still here in a few days you’ll be burnt to a crisp.  We’ll just have to take you with us.”

Derek stepped closer to the scene and frowned at the small lizard.  “But wouldn’t ruin the time line?”

“Time is really just a mass of wibbily wobbily timey wimey stuff…and this creature is not a dinosaur though it is extinct in our time; but only for about five thousand years.  She’s an alien species…from Mars actually.  The females teleport to Earth to lay their eggs because the conditions are more favorable for their young’s main food source…the fruit you’re feeding her now.  This one is young; just hatched this year I would say and not yet ready to return to Mars.  For thousands of years alien races have taken them as pets as they can form a telepathic bond with a higher species.  This little one seems to have formed that bond with you.  Well, we’ll just have to take her with us then.  Nothing we can do about it now that she’s bonded to you.  But she’ll still need some of the blood fruit for a while yet.”

The doctor turned to the pack and smiled.  “Gather as much of the fruit as you can.  I’ll put some in a chamber in the TARDIS that will keep them fresh and others will be planted in the garden so that we can have a constant supply for the little one.”  The Doctor turned back to Jackson.  “What are you going to name her?”

The little alien’s streamers began vibrating pink again and Jackson knew that she liked the idea of having a name.

“How about…I got nothing.”  Both Jackson and the little alien deflated.

“How about Ha’iku?  It’s a Hawaiian girl’s name.  It means Kahili flower.  The flower reminds me of her streamers”

Jackson hummed in thought before looking back at the little alien.  “What do you think?  Do you like Ha’iku?”  Her streamers began vibrating in joy again.  “Ha’iku it is then.”

“Jackson, Scott, why don’t you two head inside and go to the medical bay to fix up Ha’iku’s wing.  Jack will show you where it is.”

The two teens nodded and headed into the TARDIS with the newly named Ha’iku.

***  
  
It took a few hours for a good amount of fruit to be collected.  Arms were filled with it and luckily there was a large basket waiting for the fruit at the entrance of the TARDIS, courtesy of John.  Ha’iku was lounging on one of the rails in the console room with her broken wing taped to her side and a happy Jackson feeding her slices of fruit.

“So, where will we go next?”  Derek slipped the fruit he was carrying into the basket as he asked.  The Doctor hummed in thought before smiling.

“Why don’t you choose Derek?”

Derek froze.  There were two places he really wanted to go.  The first was the night of the fire.  He wanted to stop it and the second was the night that Laura died, he wanted to stop that too…but he couldn’t change his own time line.

Derek sighed softly and sat down next to Jackson who was looking at him with knowing eyes.

“Good question.  I wish…that I could save my family but I know that I can’t.  So, if I had to choose a place or time…I would choose an alien planet I suppose but I don’t know any planets that we could go too.”

The Doctor headed to the control panel and hummed.  “Well what type of planet do you want to go to?”

“I suppose someplace friendly…maybe someplace with a beach.”

Jack had just entered the console room when Derek spoke up.  “I know the perfect place.  Doctor, let’s go to my home world…perhaps one hundred years before my birth would be best.”

“The Boeshane Peninsula it is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little alien's name is pronounced (ha EE koo) and you can find a picture of the flower here: http://www.botany.hawaii.edu/faculty/carr/images/gre_ban_cu.jpg
> 
> Also, if anyone is willing to draw Ha'iku I would be really happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Excerpt from The Doctor’s Journal to his son on the subject of future human and alien biology _ **

**In the year 2323, scientists will make an amazing scientific breakthrough in human reproduction.  With the help of gene splicing with various alien species; it will be possible from human males to conceive children.  This will be an amazing development for homosexual couples (who have had the same rights as any other couple since 2014).  Two females will also be able to have a child together though the process will be more complex as eggs must be harvested from one and genetically altered to become sperm before artificial insemination can begin.**

**Jack was pregnant once, or so he said.  By the time he was born; most human males naturally carried the genetics required for them to become pregnant.  Of course, Jack likes to exaggerate so I don’t really know if it’s fact or fiction.  I should really check into that at some point.  He is promiscuous enough for it though.**

*****  
There are several alien species where the males can become pregnant, (forget the Sontarans here because they’re all just a bunch of potato shaped clones).  Time Lords are one such species (and I’ve already done a check on you so that means you too).  A long time ago in our history (very ancient even for me) there was a lack of females being born and by some odd quirk; females that regenerated kept becoming males.  Our scientists began looking for an answer to help enable the survival of our species.  By now, all male Time Lords are able to conceive a child.  So please be careful if you discover that the person you come to love is male; especially if you are a teenager at the time and have yet to meet me; because Earth will not understand how to care for a pregnant male for a very long time to come.**

*******

The salty air stung his nose and the toes on his bare feet buried themselves in the sand.  The beach just seemed to go on endlessly here and they had landed in a secluded area so there wasn’t much threat of anyone finding the TARDIS.  He could still remember the times that he went to the beach with his family.  The ocean here smelled different and he wouldn’t be surprised if the water tasted different as well.  Still…as he closed his eyes he could almost imagine that the sound of waves crashing against the shore was the sound of the same waves that had crashed against a very different shore back when his family was alive.

He could almost hear Laura and Jacob laughing and he was almost getting ready to deal with being pushed into the water by that dynamic duo.  Being the middle child had been such an interesting experience.

“Mom used to bring me to the beach all the time when she was alive…even when she was sick.  She used to say that the ocean air made it easier to breathe.”

Derek opened his eyes slowly to see Stiles standing beside him.  He could hear the pack and Danny laughing as they played in the water after being assured by Jack that there were no sharks or jelly fish in this ocean and the only dangers found didn’t start until you were miles off of shore.  The Doctor and the Sheriff where sitting on a large blanket with Ha’iku who was basking in the warmth of the sun.  He could hear John telling the Doctor stories about Stiles as he grew up.  Several yards away, Jack was sitting with Ianto who was still weak from his resurrection.  He wanted what they had…or rather, he wanted more than what they had.  He knew that Jack was a big flirt and though he had been faithful every day that he was with Ianto, he still hit on others.  Still, he wanted that kind of love…just without the flirting with others…he wanted that kind of love and Stiles was standing right there…so close to him that Derek could feel the warmth from his body and hear his two hearts beating just out of sync.

“Hearing two heartbeats from you is going to take a while to get used to.”

Stiles looked back at Derek from where he was watching the pack play in the ocean.  “Having to hearts beating is going to take a while to get used to.  Only one has beaten for so long…now there is this…fluttering on the right side of my chest and it’s the strangest thing I’ve ever felt.”  Stiles laughed softly and rested his hand over where his right heart resided.  “The traveling will take a while to get used to as well.”

“Are you going to stay with the Doctor?”

“Would you be sad if I stayed with him?”

Derek quickly looked away, watching his pack as they played.  He winced lightly as Boyd and Isaac lifted Scott above their heads and tossed him into the water.  When Scott came up; he was spitting out a large mouthful of the salt water.

“Yes.”

Stiles moved closer to Derek before finally wrapping his arms around the alpha.  Derek grew tense before easing into the hug.  A tear slid down Derek’s cheek and Stiles quickly brushed it away; knowing that Derek wouldn’t want the pack to see it.

“I’m not going to travel all over with him…not without you and the others.  But the fact of the matter is…I’ll outlive you all.  Maybe when you’ve all left…maybe that is when I’ll join him.  But there is too much back home for me.  I can’t just leave.  I can’t leave dad or Scott and you and the pack would get yourselves killed without my guidance.”

Derek laughed softly.  Stiles had bailed them out of a lot of hard times.

“I’ll live this life time and then I’ll regenerate and I’ll join my father…but I know I’ll never forget you or the others.”  Stiles laughed.  “How could I forget my big bad sourwolf?”

Derek’s chest grew tight as he slowly pulled out of the hug.  He looked deep into Stiles’ eyes and found it hard to breath due to the light he found in them.  He had never seen Stiles look so alive.  Derek found that he wanted to be the reason behind that look.

***  
  
“I’ll grow up just over those sand dunes over there and about one hundred years from now.”

“Really?  Or are you just exaggerating again?”

Jack laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms tighter around his Ianto.

“No, it’s real.  My brother Grey and I will play in this ocean nearly every day until the attack that killed our father and took him away.”

Ianto remembered Grey.  It was because of Grey that Owen had died a second time in such a horrible way and it was because of Grey that Tosh was dead as well but it was all because he had been stolen away as a little boy…stolen away not so far from where they were sitting now.

Ianto closed his eyes and turned his head up towards the sun.  It felt so good on his face.  He had never really gone to the beach much with his family; and it was never as warm and as quiet as it was here and now.  If they had gone to the beach during the summer; then there would be so many people around that it would nearly be claustrophobic.  Yet, it was quiet here even though a large group of people lived just beyond the dunes.

“It’s such a beautiful day.  Why is no one here right now?”

“It’s not easy to get to this part of the beach.  The dunes may seem soft on this side and easy to get up but they’re very steep on the other side and nearly impossible to climb.  Every time you make progress, the sand will slide and you’ll be at the bottom again.”

Ianto hummed in understanding before nearly jumping as his stomach rumbled in protest.  After being dead and coming back, he hadn’t thought about food.

“Stay here, I’ll go inside with the two new lovebirds over there and the three of us will make some food for everyone.”

Ianto simply nodded before sitting up straight so that he was no longer leaning against Jack.  He watched as the man he loved walked over to Derek and Stiles to commandeer them for lunch preparations…or was it dinner?  Breakfast?  Time travel did make things confusing.

***  
Stiles eyes were bright as he walked with Jack and Derek through the halls of the TARDIS.  He had only seen the console room before but now they were heading towards the TARDIS’s kitchen.

“The TARDIS kitchen if always fully stocked.  The food never spoils because the TARDIS keeps it in a time loop until its needed.”

Jack pulled out bread and condiments and different lunch meats and toppings and put Derek and Stiles to work putting sandwiches away while Jack prepared drinks and various other snacks to be eaten with the sandwiches.  It all ended up on several trays before being carried out to the beach a full fifteen minutes after they had started.  Everyone gathered together around the large blanket where the Doctor and John were sitting and dug into the food.

***

“Jack?  Why did you insist on this exact date?”

“There is a meteor shower tonight.  My history teachers always talked about how it was supposed to be one of the most amazing shows.  I figured it would be nice to see it.”

It was dark now and there were so many stars shining in the sky.  The residents of Beacon Hills found it amazing that they were looking up at very different stars in a very different galaxy.  Ianto was in Jack’s arms again and this time Jack’s famous coat was wrapped around him to keep him warm from the chill of the night.

Ha’iku was curled up beneath Jackson’s jacket with only her head poking out and looking up at the sky as if she knew what was to come.  Danny was sitting close to Jackson; their thigh’s touching as they looked out over the ocean.  In the distance there were dolphin like creatures jumping out of the water and playing in the surf.

Erica was in Isaac’s arms with Boyd lying on his back beside them.  The Doctor and John were still talking about Stiles’ childhood and now Scott had joined in; talking about the many adventures that they had been through.

Stiles looked up at the sky so intently that he startled slightly as Derek wrapped his arms around him.  “You’re shivering.”

“It’s cold.”

Derek removed his leather jacket and placed it over Stiles’ shoulders before pulling him down into the sand so that they could look up at the sky together.  Derek lent Stiles his body as a sort of space heater.

“About earlier…Stiles…I like you.”

Stiles smiled softly.  “I was wondering when you would finally admit to it.”

Derek blinked before looking down at Stiles in shock.  “What do you mean?”

“All the treats you sent my way were empty and you were always protecting me.  I know that it wasn’t hate…and during the summer we got a bit closer and became friends.  I noticed the way you looked at me.”  Stiles hummed softly.  “I also realized that what I felt for Lydia didn’t really mean anything.  I suppose I felt for her what my father feels for most of his companions.  I saw just how brilliant she truly was and I wanted her to show the world.  Maybe we should pick her up for the next part of our trip.  I think she would like this.”

Derek nodded slowly.  “You’re right.  She would.  Stiles…do you…feel the same.”

Stiles turned his head slowly to look at Derek.  He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to the alpha’s lips.  Derek’s body relaxed and he pulled Stiles closer before looking at the sky just as the shower began.

It was amazing.

Of course, Jack and Ianto had both noticed the kiss between Stiles and Derek and they both found themselves rooting for the relationship.

Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, in the Whoverse, mpreg is canon!   
> That doesn't mean it will happen in this story; but if I write a sequel...maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

He was home…and it was nice…oh who was he kidding; it was downright depressing.  He had let his dad and father talk him and the others into going back to school for the rest of the week before beginning the adventures again with the addition of Lydia and Allison at the end of the week.  The Doctor had insisted that school was very important and that time and space travel was best done on the weekends and during vacations.

Damn.

Then Jack had mentioned that Ianto needed time to recover from his death.  He was getting stronger but was still weak and he needed to stay in one place and time for a little while.  Jack also had wanted Ianto to be reunited with Gwen and Rhys and wanted little Anwen to meet her uncle Yanny.

Ianto would also have to contact his sister and let her know that he was alive.  Ianto was also thinking about taking the open secretary or librarian positions at the High School. 

Well, thing were definitely changing.  Somehow aliens, space and time travel, and resurrected tea boys were way bigger than werewolves, Kanima, and hunters.

This would take some getting used to; but he couldn’t wait to see what would be coming next.

***  
  
“How was Ha’iku yesterday?”

“She was miserable while I was away.  I feel so bad about leaving her at home while I’m at school.”

It was the third day of school; which meant it was the second day back since their little trip.  It was early in the day and Stiles had pulled Jackson aside to ask about the little alien that they had rescued from what they had all come to refer to as Dinosaur Island.

“She was really happy when I got home though and ate about three Blood fruits.  I called your father and he said it’s normal that she’s eating so much.  He says she’ll probably go through a growth spurt soon and grow in her teeth.  After I got home I found an old baseball that she had been gnawing on.  I think she’s teething.”

Stiles smiled sadly.  “You’ll be able to spend plenty of time with her this weekend.  We just have today and then tomorrow we’ll set off with the girls joining us.”

“Has anyone even talked to Lydia or Allison about this yet?”

“Scott told Allison but she refuses to believe him until she sees proof.  As for Lydia…I don’t think anyone has told her anything.”

“Told me what?”

The both turned quickly to see the strawberry blond looking at them.

“Um…”

“This isn’t like that werewolf, Kanima, and hunter thing is it?  That thing that you conveniently forgot to tell me about until I went and resurrected the total creepazoid that is Peter Hale…”

The two boys looked at one another.  “I got that…thing...class!  That’s right.  I got class.  We got class.  Come on Jackson!”  Stiles grabbed Jackson’s arm and started dragging him down the hallway; away from the irritated girl. 

“This isn’t over!”

***  
  
It was the second period of the day and the first that they all had together.  Study hall was held in the library and was a relatively small class.  In fact, it consisted of Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Danny, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Allison, Lydia and only three others.

Lydia sat down at the end of the table where the group was sitting.

“Well.  I’m waiting for an explanation as to what is going on.”

“Wait…they didn’t tell you?”

“And let me guess, Scott told you right?”

Allison nodded slowly.  She really didn’t want to anger he friend but she knew that being ‘out of the loop’ and the ‘last to know’ would really piss her off.

“Jackson? Why didn’t you tell her?”

“I was busy with Ha’iku.  She was suffering from separation anxiety.  I couldn’t just…”

A strange cry coming from Jackson’s zipped up backpack alerted the group to the fact that something was wrong.  Jackson slowly picked the moving bag up and put it on the table before seeing the vibrating angry red lights through the fabric of his bad.

“Oh no.  I knew I should have left her with The Doctor”

Jackson slowly unzipped his bag to reveal the annoyed head of little Ha’iku.  Jackson’s face softened as he reached forward to scratch her chin.

“What. The holy hell. Is THAT!”

Stiles was up in an instant and covering Lydia’s mouth with his hand to keep her from alerting the other three students in the library.  Luckily ‘Mr. Harkness’ had been put in charge of the Study Hall this morning.  Jack was alerted by the girl that something was going on and made his way over to the table; only to freeze when he saw the little dragon like alien.

“What is she doing here?”

Jackson looked up at Jack with wide eyes.  “She must have crawled into my bag while I was getting dressed this morning.  I had no idea.  What do I do?!”

“Is someone going to tell me what is going on?!”

The entire table turned to Lydia before Jack shooed Jackson and Ha’iku into the office in the library.  Jack sat down in Jackson’s spot.

“This is Lydia right?”

Stiles nodded.

“And you haven’t told her even though you want her to join us this weekend.  Right?”

Stiles nodded.  Jack sighed and turned to Lydia.

“That little creature is an alien…from Mars originally.  Stiles here is part alien.  His biological father is from a species known as Time Lords.  The Doctor…that’s his father’s name…is the last full Time Lord alive.  Time Lords use ships called TARDISs to travel through space and time.  The other day we all had a bit of a trip.  First we went to the time of the dinosaurs, right before the meteor that caused the mass die off.  Then we went to my home planet and time.”

“So you’re saying that you’re an alien as well?”

“Only in the ‘not a citizen’ sense.  I’m human but I’m from the future; from after Earth died.”

Lydia looked at everyone in the group.

“Mr. Harkness…you’re first name is Jack, right?”

Jack nodded.

“My aunt was a member of Torchwood one.  She talked about the ‘buffoon that led Torchwood three’.  Never thought I would see the day that I met aliens though.  I’m in.”

***  
  
Jack had a free period after the study hall.  He had agreed to take Ha’iku and take her to Ianto.  The two could keep one another company while they were away at school.  When Jack returned to the small home he was renting he was greeted by the scent of Ianto’s famous coffee.

“How I’ve missed your coffee.”

Ianto snorted softly.  “Sometimes I wonder if it’s me you love…or my coffee.”

Jack spun Ianto towards him and captured his lips in a heated kiss.  Ianto moaned as he held tightly to his Captain and former boss.  He was a bit light headed when Jack pulled away.

“How long before you have to go back to work.”

Jack smiled brightly.  “As much as I would love to have a tumble in the sack with you…I come with a child that needs to be babysat.”

As if on cue, Ha’iku crawled up Jack’s side and sat on his shoulder.

“W…what?”

“She snuck into Jackson’s bag this morning.  We can’t have an alien running around Beacon Hills High.”

Ianto sighed softly and held out his arms.  Ha’iku jumped into them and licked his face with a forked tongue.

So much for his plans on having sex with his captain before he had to go back to work.

He looked down at Ha’iku and sighed softly.  “Well, you’re no Myfanwy but you’re not so bad.”

Ha’iku’s streamers vibrated and began to pulse a soft pink.  “Shall we see what’s on the telly?”

***  
  
Ianto had just sat down to a cup of coffee when there was a persistent knocking at the door.  Ha’iku was sat on the table eating some sliced Blood fruit; her head whipped around to the door and tilted to the side in question.  Ianto shrugged at her unspoken question before getting up and answering the door.  He smiled brightly at the sight of Gwen.

“Ianto!”  He was enveloped in a tight hug.  He wrapped his arms right back around her.  As he had been dying; he had thought that he would never see her again.  Behind her was her husband Rhys holding their young daughter.

“Mommy?  Who he?”

Gwen turned to her daughter and took her into her arms.  “This is your uncle Ianto.”

“yato?”

“Call me Uncle Yanny.”

“Yanny…”  Anwen smiled shyly as she buried her head in her mother’s neck.

“Come in, come in.  I’ll make some more coffee.”

The little family entered and followed Ianto to the kitchen before Gwen froze in shock.

“What is that?”

“I didn’t actually get the species name but her name is Ha’iku.  She formed a bond with one of Jack’s students.  I hear Jackson used to turn into a Kanima…like a giant werelizard; so I suppose it fits that this little darling formed a bond with him.” 

Ha’iku looked at little Anwen with curious eyes before flapping her good wing.  She wanted to fly over and get a better look at the little girl.

“Is she dangerous?”

“No.  For one she had no teeth and apparently the species are sort of the intergalactic version of pet dogs.  The species is actually extinct in this day in age though.”

Gwen set Anwen down and the little girl walked over to the table where Ha’iku looked down at her before flicking her long tongue against the little girl’s cheek causing a music like giggle to come from the young girl’s lips.

“My god, she’s beautiful Gwen.  You did such a good job.  She looks just like you with Rhys’ coloring.”

Ianto smiled at the girl before going about making coffee and snacks for the little family.  Jack must have known about the visit because there were cheddar gold fish crackers in the cupboard.  He poured some out on a plate for her before setting coffee and finger sandwiches in front of Gwen and Rhys.

“Do you ever think about having kids Ianto?”

“Back when I was with Lisa…we were talking about getting married and starting a family.  Then when I started with Jack it just seemed like it was out of the question.  I didn’t figure he actually loved me.  I thought I was just a way for him to pass the time.  Now that I know how he actually feels…”  Ianto sat down heavily.  “I suppose it could be possible again.  But after being resurrected by a half Time Lord using one of his regenerations; I have no idea what sort of side effects I may face.”

“Well then you had better make sure Jack wraps it up hadn’t you?  You may be able to conceive one of your own now.”

Ianto’s eyes grew wide.  “Oh god.  That’s terrifying.”

Rhys laughed softly before patting Ianto on the back lightly.

Gwen rolled her eyes at her husband before resting her head on one hand.  “How are you feeling Ianto?”

“I was weak for a few days; but I’m back to my old self again.  I’m thinking of taking a position at the local high school.  Both secretary and librarian are open.  What about you and Rhys?”

Rhys wasn’t really in the conversation now as he was keeping his daughter and Ha’iku entertained.

“Rhys and I own a charming little shop a few towns over.  It’s so different from police work or Torchwood but it’s safe and I really need safe right now…what with Anwen to look out for and another on the way.”

Rhys froze before turning quickly to look at his wife.  Ianto’s eyes had grown wide.

“We’re having another baby?”

Gwen smiled brightly and nodded.  “I just got the results from the doctor this morning.  I figured that this reunion would be a good time to tell.”

Ianto laughed softly.  “This is so strange.  It was just the other day for me that we found out you were having Anwen.  I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to this time travel thing.”

***  
  
They were all sitting in the library on the TARDIS.  Jack and John had both insisted that they finish their homework before any time or space travel commenced. 

Ha’iku sat atop one of the book shelves looking at the group of studying teens.  Ianto was working on fixing up the Doctor’s filing system…it was like being in the archives back at Torchwood all over again.  He wondered if he would miss it.

Derek was sitting in a comfortable arm chair reading a book on the various forms of werewolves and other shape shifters throughout the universe while sneaking peeks at Stiles when he thought no one was looking. 

Jack, the Doctor, and John were in the corner planning out educational trips for the teens.  If they were going to be gone for an unknown amount of time then they should at least make things educational.  The Doctor was also trying to get ahold of River though psychic paper to set up a time and place for her to meet their son.

“I’m stuck on twelve.”  Scott frowned and everyone at the table looked at him like he was an idiot…even Jack had looked up and over him in the same manner.

“Wait…seriously?  They even made a show about it.”

Scott frowned.  “I don’t get it.  What’s the third rock from the sun?  What does that even mean?  Is there supposed to be some sort of meteor in orbit or something.”

Stiles slapped himself in the face and slowly moved his hand down.  “Rock refers to planet Scott.  What is the third rock in distance from the sun?”

“Mars?”

“Gah!  No!  It’s Earth!  They made a show about it.  Third Rock from the Sun.  It was about a group of aliens coming to Earth.  Aren’t you and Stiles supposed to know everything about pop culture?”  Jackson wanted to strangle Scott…he really did.  It was times like this that he missed his tail.

***  
  
It had taken a few hours but the group had finally finished their homework and they were now in the console room where the Doctor was holding out a hat that had numbers in it.

“Now, you’ll pull a piece of paper out of the hat and that number will be your position in choosing our location.  In between we’ll have educational visits.  Of course, Stiles and Derek had their choices so they’ll be out for this round.”

The teens chose pieces of paper one by one from the hat before opening them.

“Right now, write your name down by your number on the console.”

The paper read as follows:

  1. Lydia 
  2. Isaac 
  3. Danny 
  4. Boyd
  5. Erica
  6. Scott
  7. Allison
  8. Jackson



“Damn, I’m last.”  Jackson crossed his arms over his chest and sulked…until Ha’iku came over to him and climbed up his side.  He smiled at his little friend and suddenly didn’t feel so bad.

Lydia jumped up and down in excitement.  “I get to choose first!”

The Doctor grinned brightly.  “And where would you like to go Lydia?”

“Well I feel like dancing.  How about some hot futuristic night club?”

The Doctor grinned.  “I know just the place.”


	8. Chapter 8

The TARDIS had been forced to regenerate the last time that The Doctor had.  As a result; the wardrobe had become much more like an actual clothing store.  Clothes were separated by gender, era, size, and style.  The TARDIS knew her Doctor well as such a system would allow him to find new clothing easily after regenerating and as he became a new person each time he regenerated…well to be honest…he might eventually become a tramp…perhaps even a ginger tramp.

Lydia had wanted to go to an amazing night club; so that meant that everyone would need appropriate clothing.

Lydia, Erica, and Allison were in the girl’s section while the boys looked around in the men’s section.  Derek was sulking behind Stiles and Jackson who were looking for something for him to wear to the club.

“I’ll just stay here while you guys go.”

Stiles turned quickly to look at Derek; holding up a tight black t-shirt with paint splatters covering it and a painted blue triskelion on the back that would glow in the dark club lights.

“Stiles…no.”

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.  “You said you like me right?”

“Stiles…”

“Then I want to do things that normal couples do.  I want to dance with you.  It’s not like anyone will know who you are where we’re going…because everyone we know will already be dead.”

Derek groaned before taking the shirt along with a tight pair of black jeans that Jackson had picked out for him that also had flecks of paint on them.  Derek would look like he was covered in thousands of fireflies under the club lights.

“Fine.  I’ll do it for you but you’re the only reason I’m doing this.”

Stiles grinned brightly before giving Derek a small peck on the lips before going about looking for something to wear for himself as Derek went to go change into his club clothes in his bedroom.

That was another amazing thing about the TARDIS.  It was so large that it had hundreds of rooms.  They had no idea how long they would actually be traveling so they had each chosen out bedrooms.  Derek, being an alpha wolf had a bedroom all to himself.  The girls were all rooming together.  Boyd and Isaac had roomed together as well as Jackson and Danny and of course Scott and Stiles were rooming together.  Jack was rooming with Ianto and John and the Doctor both had their own rooms.

It didn’t take long for everyone to pick out what they wanted to wear.  Stiles had picked out a black sleeveless hooded shirt with similar paint splatters to Derek’s shirt.  His pants were baggy black jeans with a chain working as a belt.  Jackson had helped him pick it out.

He hoped that Derek liked it.

****  
  
The TARDIS had landed in a maintenance area and the Doctor walked to the doors excitedly.

“Welcome to Club Satellite 5ive”

“Doctor!”

“Oh I assure you its quite safe Jack.  I checked.  I’m a father now; my son is going to be in there.”

Jack sighed softly.  He hated Satellite Five.  He had both died and become immortal here.  He had never known that Satellite Five had been a night club thought.  Apparently it was a club at this time.  In fact, every floor had a different theme. The one they had landed on had music from the 2010 through 2019.

Lydia was the first one out of the TARDIS and into the club.  John stopped the others before they could exit.  “Derek is the only one allowed to drink.  You’re all under age.  Got it.”

“Aye aye Captain!”  Stiles gave his father a little salute before grabbing Derek’s hand and pulling him out of the TARDIS.

There was complete silence as they made their way through the halls of the maintenance area, but the second they opened the door to the actual club they were assaulted by the loud music and the heavy bass that made the floor vibrate.  The clothes that Derek and Stiles were wearing lit up the second the lights touched them.

The group looked out over the crowd of writhing bodies and soon slipped into the mass.

It reminded Stiles a bit of the rave they had been too not so long ago in an attempt to capture the Kanima only the large lizard in the corner wasn’t trying to kill people and no one was dead.  Stiles tugged Derek onto the dance floor and smiled.  There were so many people that their bodies were pressed together and the heat around them rose causing them to sweat; not that it bothered Stiles…all he could really see was Derek…and well…Isaac who was dancing with both Erica and Lydia…lucky bastard.

Looking to his left he noticed Allison and Scott dancing together.  Danny and Jackson were dancing together easily as well and they were looking a bit more like a couple rather than best friends.  Stiles wondered if they realized their feelings for one another; they were so clear.

Stiles was worried for a moment that Boyd would be the odd one out but he was dancing with a beautiful ruby red skinned woman with dark black silky hair and glowing blue eyes.

“How about you don’t worry about them…just for tonight let it be about us.”

Stiles head whipped around to look back at Derek.  A small smile formed on Stiles’ lips as his hips swayed with Derek’s.  Their clothes made them appear to be a beacon of light in the center of the dance floor.

It was strange how they had happened.  They had gone from not liking and not trusting one another to being friends over the summer…and now they were becoming something more.  Stiles closed his eyes and focused on the movement of their bodies.  His hearts were pounding in his chest as Derek’s hands slipped lower on his back.

“You’re hearts are beating so loud.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be…I like it.  And your scent…it’s changed since your second heart started to beat.  It was great before but now…it’s amazing.”  Stiles shivered as Derek buried his nose against Stiles’ neck and took in his scent.  The teen’s eyes grew half lidded as they swayed together to the music.  “I’m glad I came out here with you Stiles…I like dancing with you.”

Stiles liked dancing with him too.

***  
  
Jackson felt like he was burning up.  The push of the other bodies on the dance floor had pushed him and Danny closer together than they had intended to be and now Danny’s scent was surrounding him.  No matter which way he turned; he couldn’t get away from it.  They were both sweating as they danced with one another.  Jackson could smell that Danny was getting aroused.

“I thought I wasn’t your type.”

Danny blushed; though it was hard to see between his darker complexion and the dark lights of the club.

“Physically you are…it’s always been the way you act.”

“And what if I can change?”

“You’ve already started changing.”

“For the better?”

Danny was about to answer but someone bumped into both of them from behind (they wouldn’t find out until later that Isaac had purposefully bumped into Jackson while Scott had purposefully bumped into Danny).  The two nearly knocked heads; but instead their lips brushed.  They pulled back with wide eyes; surprised by what had happened.

“I’m so sorry Danny.  I…”  He was cut off when Danny wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a world shattering kiss.

***  
  
They were drifting through the Time Vortex.  The pack had danced for hours and come back exhausted.  The three bathrooms that they had discovered in their exploration of the TARDIS had been forced into rotation as everyone wanted to shower away the sweat of the night.

Scott and Jackson had taken Ha’iku to the medical bay to change the wrap around her wing as she had gotten it covered in the juice from her fruit as she had tried to itch at the wounded appendage with her mouth.

“I know its itchy Ha’iku, but that mean’s its healing.”

The little dragon like creature gave a sigh and let Scott patch her up again before giving her one of the long lasting pain killers to keep the pain from getting to her.  When Scott was done working, Jackson picked the little darling up into his arms and carried her off to the bedroom he shared with Danny.  He set her in her own little pet bed and scratched her chin before crawling into his bed and turning out the light so that he and Danny could sleep.  They would have to talk about what happened later.

***  
  
Isaac was having a hard time falling asleep.  It wasn’t because of Boyd’s snoring or because of the nearly imperceptible movement of the TARDIS as it moved through the Time Vortex.  Isaac couldn’t fall asleep because he would be expected to choose the next time and place for their adventure.  Where should they go?  When should they go?  What did he want to see?

He wanted to see his brother and mother again but he had already been told that you couldn’t return to your own time line and showing up on his brother while he was in the Middle East would be a very bad thing.  He also didn’t want to go too far into the past because he doubted that their clothes would fit in.  So where and when and what did he want?

Isaac was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that Boyd had stopped snoring and was looking at him in the dark until a pillow flew across the room and hit him right in the face.  Isaac sat up quickly with wide eyes glowing amber.

“What the hell was that for!?”

“I can’t sleep with how loud you’re thinking!”

Isaac sighed.  “Sorry.  I just don’t know what type of destination I want for us.”

“It can’t really be that hard Isaac.  Choose past, present, or future.”

“Future.”

“Okay.  Now you just need to choose Earth or another Planet.”

Isaac frowned again.  “Yea, cause it’s so easy.  Do you even know where you want to go?”

“Yea, I do actually.”

Isaac growled as he watched Boyd turn over to try and go back to sleep.  Isaac tossed the pillow back at his head and went about wondering where he wanted to go.

****  
  
“So Isaac, what do you want to see?” 

“I want to see a place in the future that looks like the past but where we wouldn’t look out of place in our clothes.”

Isaac winced as Erica hit him upside the head.

“Now, now; there is no need for such violence.  What Isaac want’s is quite possible.  We could go to an amusement park or a sort of fair or educational park or we could go to Asgard or Atlantis which are completely different planets.”

“Well, what are they like?”

“Asgard is like walking through a world filled with Vikings but with less pillaging and slaughter though there are many facilities that train warriors in case of an attack upon their planet.  Atlantis is much more like ancient Rome but with important buildings being made completely out of crystal as if the crystal had simply grown that way.  It has amazing market places where you can buy and trade of all sorts of amazing things.  Also…it’s all under water as the radiation of the planet’s sun is so strong that nothing could survive above…well…except for Jack perhaps.”

Isaac thought for a few moments before imagining a city made of crystal.  It must be so beautiful.

“Atlantis sounds beautiful.”

“And it is.  They have some amazing food as well.  All right then, hold on everyone; we’re off to the beautiful planet of Atlantis!”

***  
  


As Isaac stepped out of the TARDIS, it was like he had stepped out into a giant crystal bubble.  They had landed near one of the walls and he walked over to it before resting his hand against the crystal.  He could see the various types of marine life swimming around the domes and could see other domes stretching out along the vast ocean bottom.  The city seemed to go on forever.

“Welcome to Atlantis, a world that is both stuck in the past and highly advanced.  Everyone dresses and works the way they would in ancient Rome; but there is amazing ancient technology that keeps oxygen pumping through domes and agriculture is booming with plants from many different planets and animals as well.  Everything you could find on the surface of Earth you can find here in Atlantis.”

“It’s beautiful.”  They had landed in what appeared to be a viewing dome that was set atop an underwater cliff and displayed the majority of the city that was set at the bottom of the cliff and some of the residential area that was set further back on the cliff.  Isaac turned round and round as he took in all of the sights; the faint blue glow caused from the water surrounding them causing his eyes to light.

“Yes, it truly is…and they got some pretty amazing fish and chips.  I came here once while I was working with the Time Agency.  If you were all older I would suggest checking out Athena’s Brothel.”

The Doctor scowled at Jack.  “Yes, just like ancient Rome, Atlantis does have some unsavory bits.”

Ianto was looking at Jack with annoyed eyes.

“Oh come on Yan, it was centuries ago.”

“Oh, it’s not the fact that you did it that bothers me, it’s the fact that you felt the need to bring it up in front of teenagers.  How on Earth did you get a job as a high school teacher?”

Jack grinned.  “I may have flirted with the new principal.  She may be in her sixties but she’s hot for her age.”

Ianto let out a long suffering sigh, but what could he do; he loved his Captain.

Ha’iku ran out of the TARDIS just before the door was being shut.  She ran over to Jackson and crawled up his clothes before planting her small body on his head and wrapping her tail around his chest and shoulders for balance.  She watched one small fish as it kept trying to swim through the crystal.  Jackson was standing close enough to the crystal that Ha’iku simply leaned forward and licked the spot where the fish was trying to swim with her long tongue.  Jackson laughed softly and took a few steps back.

“Well, there isn’t much for us to do up here.  I suggest we take one of the lifts to the bottom of the cliff and head into the city.”  The Doctor clapped his hands together before walking towards the lift that would carry them down to the base of the cliff.  It took two lifts to bring them down.

They passed many people dressed in the clothes you might expect to see in ancient Rome as they made their way to the city center.  The dome they entered was much larger than all of the others and there were buildings made of various colored crystal.  The one in the center seemed to actually be glowing and looked more like a castle.

“The big one in the center is the royal palace.  Currently Atlantis is ruled by Queen Andromeda who is only eighteen.  She’s been known to sneak out of the palace in costume to mingle with the citizens of the city.  We may just run into her if we’re lucky.”

“Oh look!  That must be the bazaar.  Can we go?”  Erica wrapped her arms against Isaac’s arm and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“I don’t see why not but…we don’t have any local money to buy anything.”

“You can trade for things here.  That’s why I have this.”  The Doctor patted the satchel at his side that seemed to be filled to bursting.

Erica jumped up and down happily before grabbing Lydia and Allison and heading towards the large marketplace with them.  Jackson rolled his eyes but followed along with Ha’iku still perched happily atop his head.  Isaac laughed softly and followed after the girls.  This was his trip but he was okay with the shopping, after all…it wasn’t every day you got a chance to shop in an alien market place.

When they caught up with the girls they saw them fawning over colorful scarves made out of a silken material.

“Do you like them?  They’re made out of Arachnadonian silk.” 

“Arachnadonian?”  Erica frowned in confusion.  The TARDIS translated alien languages.  Had it failed to translate Arachnadonian?

“They’re spiders about the size of your average dog that feed on vegetation.  The local sea weed that they’re fed here in Atlantis makes their silk some of the most prized in the galaxy.  It’s incredibly strong as the strands were originally meant to capture prey before the species became herbivores.”

The three girls were admiring the scarves they were holding.  The one Lydia held was black with a vibrant pink geometrical design.  Erica was holding one that was a solid royal purple.  Allison was holding one that was brown with turquoise blue floral designs.  The Doctor could see that they had fallen in love with the scarves.  He pulled a chunk of crystal from his satchel and held it out towards the vendor.

“Would you be willing to trade the three scarves for a light crystal from the Winter Star?”

It was only about two inches long with a half inch long diameter and seemed to be glowing lightly.  Light crystal was the same type of crystal that the royal palace was made from.  It was a highly prized ore that was used in jewelry.  Such a crystal could be cut into several beautiful pieces that would fetch a heavy price by the royal family.

“Are you sure you only wish for three scarves for such a precious stone?”

The vendor was examining the stone to ensure that it was real.

“Hey Scott!  Why don’t you get one for your mother?”

Scott smiled at the idea.  “Yea, she would love something like this.”  Scott began examining the scarves but he sucked when it came to girly things.  Allison laughed softly and picked out a sky blue scarf with royal blue strands in pattern that almost made it look like blowing wind.

“I think she would like this one Scott.”  Scott grinned and nodded.

“The crystal for four scarves then?”  The Doctor looked back at the vendor who nodded before shaking the Doctor’s hand.

“But wait, the boy wishes for his purchase to be a gift for his mother.  Give it here; I’ll have it wrapped so it will look like a real gift.”

Scott handed the scarf over to the vendor who placed it in an ornately carved wooden box before handing it back over.  “Your mother will love this, and she can use the box for her jewelry later on.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

The vendor smiled at Scott before waving to the group.  The girls had wrapped their scarves around their necks to combat the slight chill in the air that came from being under water.  It was clear that they loved their new scarves…even if they came from giant plant eating spiders.

It was Boyd that brought up the next purchase that they needed to make.

“Man, I’m hungry.”

They had been walking around for at least an hour and a half and hadn’t eaten anything since the breakfast they had on the TARDIS quite some time ago.  By now, there were the scents of food filling the marketplace and they had entered an area filled with vendors celling food.

“I need to make a quick stop.  You know what I like Ianto; get me something.  I’ll be back soon.”

Ianto frowned and watched as Jack left.  He had no idea what the man was up too, but he trusted that he wasn’t going to the brothel that he had mentioned earlier.  He noticed that the group had found a large ground table in the middle of the food court and had claimed it as their own while the Doctor had gone to order food that wasn’t too foreign for everyone.  Ianto followed the Doctor over to the vendor and helped him carry the food to the table.

It was half an hour before Jack returned and sat down next to Ianto who had made sure to save him some food which hadn’t been easy with a group of ravenous teenage werewolves to contend with.

“The Doctor says it’s chicken…but that they grow bigger here.”  It was a chicken and pasta dish with a sort of citrus sauce that seemed more Chinese than ancient Roman.

“Thanks Yan.”

Jack kissed Ianto’s cheek before digging into the food that was set before him.  Across the table Ha’iku was eating some left over strips of meat from Jackson’s meal.  It appeared that the beginnings of teeth had started to pop through her gums overnight allowing her to chew something tougher than the soft blood fruit.

“So, we’ve shopped and we’ve eaten; what should we do next?”

“Not so far from here there is a theater.  It’s almost three so there will be the first show of the night soon.  There is a museum.  We could go watch the glass blowers or the crystal smiths.  We could go see the ruins as well…it’s a bit damp in that part of Atlantis but the crystal domes are still strong…they won’t collapse for another five hundred years and by then they’ll have been closed off and condemned anyway.  Oh, there is a mine where you can dig up your own gem stones.  I did that with Amy and Rory once.  I believe Rory had a set of earrings made for Amy from the piece of emerald he found.”

There was chatter all around the table before the Doctor held up his hands.

“Now, now, this is Isaac’s day.  He gets to choose what we do.”

Isaac suddenly felt powerful.  He got to choose what they did today.  He sat a little straighter before speaking with a very determined tone.  “I want to see the ruins.”

***  
  
It was a nice little walk to the ruins and while everyone looked on in awe; John took the chance to speak for the first time that day…right as a drop of water fell on his head.

“Doctor, are you sure it’s safe?  It’s practically raining underwater here.”

The Doctor patted John on the back.  “Perfectly safe John.  It’s a slow leak and it’s only been leaking here for a few days.  I made sure to show up early enough in Atlantis’ history so that we could actually view the ruins before they became a soggy marshy mess.”

Derek took a few steps forward and frowned as the scent of fresh blood tickled his nose.

“Someone else is here and they’re hurt.  I don’t think they’re completely human though.”

“The Royal family is not human.  In fact, they’re more like mermaids.  Their kind is human-like and built this city for the humans that got stranded here back in the times of Ancient Rome.  It’s quite interesting how humans got here actually.  You see, the ‘gods of old’ were actually an alien race that were worshiped in ancient Rome and Greece.  They feared that a rival species would invade Earth and kill the human race so they took their true followers aboard their ship…they crashed on this planet…shot down by their enemies.  The ‘gods’ were killed in the crash but the humans were in stasis pods that protected them.  The force field around the ship…”  The Doctor noticed the look on Derek’s face and stopped talking.  “Right, someone is injured.  Well…let’s find them and lend them a hand.”

Derek lifted his nose to the air and began sniffing.  The ground was spongy beneath their feet as they walked deeper and deeper into the runs before coming to place where the dome met the natural stone of the ocean floor and the opening that led into a dark cave.

“It’s dark.  Even I won’t be able to see in there without a source of light.”

“Right, well it’s good I still have so many light crystals.”  The Doctor pulled the stones out and handed them around.  Derek took point as he held the stone in front of him and above his head and walked deeper into the cave.  They must have walked about a mile into the cave before it suddenly veered off to the left and opened into a large room where there was a very large and bright light crystal that lit up the room and a young girl was resting against the wall with her hand to her side.  She had clearly been stabbed and was breathing hard. 

“Please….don’t hurt me….I don’t want to die…I’ll abdicate…just please…don’t harm me.”

“Abdicate?”  Isaac slipped in front of Derek and crouched down before walking towards the girl.  “Are you Queen Andromeda?”

She looked like one of the peasants but only royalty would ‘abdicate’.

“You are not here to hurt me?”

“Of course not.  We’re only visitors here.”

The girl removed her hand from her wound before wincing at the sight of blood and putting her hand back over the wound.

“My uncle wishes to have the thrown, he sent assassins after me.  I only just barely escaped.”

Scott was beside Isaac in an instant and examining Andromeda’s wound.  She scowled at him.

“It’s okay.  Out of everyone here I’m the only one with any medical training.  I can help.”

“You’re a doctor?”

“No.  He’s a vet assistant…but his boss has a tendency of patching up wayward teens that get seriously injured.  He can help you.”

Andromeda smiled softly at Isaac’s little joke before removing her hand from her wound and allowing Scott to see it. 

The sound of coming footsteps echoed off of the walls.

“Derek…if it’s the assassins…I would do something but I don’t have my gun or any sort of jurisdiction here.”

Derek nodded at John before turning to stand between the group tending to the Queen and the entrance where the unknown footsteps were coming from.  His eyes were glowing read and his fangs and claws were out; ready to defend.

It wasn’t long before two figured entered the light of the cavern.  They were not dressed like the rest of the people in Atlantis though they were still dressed in an older style.

“They look like pirates…and their faces look like butts.”  Stiles started giggling.  “They’re butt pirates!”

Derek rolled his eyes before roaring at the two as they pulled out their knives.  He could smell the Queen’s blood on one of them even though it had been wiped away.

“Stand aside beast.  There is a large bounty on that girl’s head and we’re going to collect!”

Scott’s eyes flashed and he growled at the two ‘pirates’ before going back to wrapping bandages (Jack had the foresight of bringing them as the Doctor’s little trips could sometimes become violent) around her stomach.  Luckily the wound wasn’t too deep but it must have hurt like a bitch.

Isaac was up and standing by Derek now with his own features shifting to wolf.  Erica and Boyd stood on either side of Isaac, just behind their leader.  Jackson handed Ha’iku over to Danny and moved to join the pack.

“Oh, I see, we got a whole group of beasts.”

“Doctor…you said that the Queen would rule for a long time and the people would be happy right?”

“Yes.  There was never any mention of an assassination plot.  We’ll have to clear this up.”

The Doctor moved to stand in front of Derek so that he could attempt some peaceful negotiations.  “Murder is never the answer, boys.  I’m sure that the money really isn’t worth it.”

“Oh but it is.  Her Uncle has offered up ten million light crystals for her murder.”

“Wow…he must really want her dead.”  The Doctor’s eyes seemed to frown before he quickly cheered up again.  “Still, all the same; I think you should just walk away.  It’s in your best interest.”

“Oh?  And what will happen if we don’t?”

“If you don’t…well then my friends here will rip your throats out…with their teeth.”  Stiles had moved to stand next to Derek; his arm resting on the alpha’s shoulder.  I’ve seen what those teeth and those claws can do and…it’s not pretty.”

The two pirates looked at one another before the larger of the two lunged forward to stab Stiles with his knife.  Derek spun Stiles away and lashed out with his claws; raking them down the man’s face and causing him to scream in pure agony as blood gushed from the wounds.  Derek pushed Stiles back to be near the Doctor and the Sheriff before picking the wounded man up by the neck and growling at him with flashing red eyes locked onto him.

“Derek.  Must you really kill him?  The scratch won’t turn him will it?”  The Doctor really wanted to avoid murder and mayhem if he could.

“The scratch is too shallow to turn him; though he will have nightmares for a long time to come.”

“Then put him down.”  The Doctor moved to stand beside Derek and watched as the werewolf threw the man he was holding into his friend; cause them to both tumble to the damp cave ground.  “Take this chance of mercy and leave.  Leave not only this cave and these ruins; but Atlantis as well.  Return to your own planet and never return.”

The injured man was still clutching his face and wailing in pain.  His partner helped him up and gave a small bow of thanks before fleeing with him from the cavern.  The wolves let their features shift back to human now that the threat was gone.  Isaac made his way back over to the Queen and picked her up into his arms.

“We need to get her back to the palace where she can have real medical treatment.  We need to stop her uncle.”

The Doctor gave a nod before slowly pulling out his sonic screwdriver.  “I do hope I get to use this.  It’s new.”

***  
  


It wasn’t until they were outside of the ruins that the light was bright enough to make out Andromeda’s features.  Her hair was long and looked like golden silk.  She looked completely human except for the slightly bluish tint to her skin and the way she had what appeared to be three scars on each side of her neck which were actually gills that would allow her to breathe under water should she exit the city.  Her eyes were a clear crystal blue with flecks lines of emerald green.  Isaac’s breath caught as he saw her in the light; she was breathtaking.

Erica looked on in jealousy as Isaac shifted Andromeda slightly so that she would be more comfortable in his arms.  The group surrounded Isaac and Andromeda in a protective circle as they made their way into the city.

The residents watched and gasped as they noticed that their Queen was being carried by an outsider and that she was injured.  The crowd parted and allowed the group to walk through to the palace unhindered but stopped once they reached the steps of the crystal palace.  There was a man standing on the steps with five royal guards on each side of him.

“My Lady Andromeda!  What has happened?  Are you okay?  Who are these outsiders?”

Andromeda clung tighter to Isaac and buried her head in his neck.  Isaac’s eyes flashed gold as he turned to look at the man.

“He’s your uncle…the one that hired the assassins.”

Andromeda nodded and shifted in his arms; wincing in pain as her wound pulled painfully.

“Guards, arrest these outsiders.  They’ve hurt our Queen.”

“No!”  Andromeda slipped from Isaac’s arms and used his body to help her stand as her hand wrested against her injured side.  “You are the one that hurt me.  You are the one that hired the assassins that tried to kill me.  Guards, seize him and throw him in the dungeons where he will await trial for high treason.”

The guards turned on the man, only to jump back as a laser blast whizzed at them.

“What are you doing!?  You fool!  Projectile weapons are forbidden in the city for a reason!  They could destroy the dome!”

“Which means that I have you right where I want you.  Either you fall and I become king…or I kill us all.”  He pointed the gun up to the roof of the dome.

The Doctor silently celebrated in his head as he pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the laser gun.  A few seconds later, there was an arc of electricity from the gun which caused the man to drop it.

“Well…what are you waiting for guards, he’s unarmed and he tried to kill your Queen.”

The guards jumped into action and swarmed the queen’s uncle before dragging him away deep into the depths of the castle.

***  
  
After making sure that the Queen would be okay; they returned to the TARDIS where both Isaac and Derek went to wash away blood: Derek because he had cut up one of the assassins and Isaac because the Queens’ blood had seeped through the bandage and stained his skin.

Isaac slipped into his designated room after washing up and began to dress.  He was interrupted as he picked up his shirt by Erica whose voice sounded jealous.

“So, that Andromeda girl was pretty huh?”

Isaac frowned.

“Erica?”

“I mean…she’s your type right?”

“She’s pretty sure, but she’s not my type.  For one she’s from the future and lives in and underwater city and for two…we’re not even the same species.  But the most important…”  Isaac shrugged.  “She isn’t you.”

Erica’s cheeks grew crimson and she turned around quickly so that Isaac couldn’t see.  “You can’t just go around saying things like that.”

Isaac laughed softly before spinning her around to face him.

“And what are you going to do about it?  Hmm?”

Erica scowled at him before awkwardly lunging forward and kissing him.  She nibbled on his bottom lip lightly before biting it as she pulled away.  Isaac was stunned as he watched her go.  When she was gone, he reached up and touched his lips before wincing and pulling his fingers away with blood.

“Ouch.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next several adventures seemed to pass by in a blur.  Danny had decided that he wanted to go to Disney World with the help of the TARDIS.  They had ended up parking it behind the phone booths in EPCOT’s UK pavilion.  It fit in perfectly there. 

Boyd had enjoyed watching shows like Full Metal Jousting and had wanted nothing more than to see an actual tournament back in the medieval times when it was a big sport.  Unfortunately they had to stay a bit further back so as not to scare the horses…what with the majority of them being werewolves.

Erica decided that she wanted to see some futuristic fashion week in Paris.  The girls went with Ianto while the boys went to the Louvre.  John had thought it was a horrible idea to leave Erica, Lydia, and Allison alone in the future with only Ianto to protect them; but Jack had eased his mind with Ianto’s qualifications.  Plus…Ianto looked at home there with his three piece suit which everyone considered ‘vintage’ given that they were three hundred years in the future.

Scott had opted to go to a zoo on another planet and in the future.  Earth had already been destroyed at this time; but all of Earth’s animals had been saved and were found at the massive zoo which was so large that there were trams that took you from one part of the park to the next.  There were also animals from about ten other planets.  Ha’iku had been left on the TARDIS for this visit so that she wouldn’t be stolen by the authorities to become part of the displays.

Allison wanted to take a camping trip in Gévaudan, France in 1764 but decided that it was best to avoid her ancestors.  If she said something or did something in this time; then there would be a chance that she would never be born; and then who knew what could happen?  Instead she decided that it would be fun to show a few bigoted Scottish men back in the clan days that a girl could shoot a bow and arrow just as well as they could.  Really…they probably shouldn’t have let her watch Brave.

Jackson’s choice was a bit shocking to everyone.  They all expected him to either choose to meet his parents before they died; or to be there at the time and place of their death; but instead he had looked at Ha’iku and smiled.  Her wing was healed thanks to how fast her species naturally healed; and Jackson had been helping her get it stronger.  She was already gliding small distances around the TARDIS.

“I want to go someplace where she has room to spread her wings and fly for the first time.”

The Doctor smiled.  “I have just the place.”

****  
  
Jackson was running through the dark field with Ha’iku hopping along beside him.  She would glide for short distances but she wasn’t getting up off of the ground.

“Come on Ha’iku.  I believe in you.  You can do it.”

Ha’iku panted softly as she ran beside Jackson.  Her little legs were moving faster and faster and her wings were flapping.  She took a sudden turn and dived from the cliff that they had been running along beside.

“Ha’iku!”  Jackson ran to the edge; afraid that he would see the little lizard’s broken body at the bottom.  Instead; she nearly took off his nose as she zoomed upwards towards the sky with her streamers flashing so many different colors.

Jackson’s face lit up at the sight of Ha’iku flying for the first time.  He ran beneath her for a few yards before his vision shifted.

The connection between the two grew strong and connected their minds.  Jackson could see everything around him; but at the same time he could see through Ha’iku’s eyes as well.  He could feel her joy and the thrill she got from flying.

Jackson watched her fly for an hour while the others had a fire and roasted marshmallows.  He lay in the grass and looked up at her soaring form.  He almost wondered if she would ever come back down.

When she did finally land, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her little nose.

“You’re amazing Ha’iku.  Simply amazing.”  She trilled at him happily before curling up around his shoulders and falling asleep.

****  
  
The journey was over and school was back for them.  The Doctor was back doing whatever it was that the Doctor did when he was alone.  Jack was back to teaching and Ianto was working in the library.  Derek was working on getting a job working with the police and Doctor Deaton was watching Ha’iku during the day because an alien lizard as a pet was hard to explain to your parents.

So yea…school…it sucked.

****  
  
Danny smiled down at the text on his phone from Jackson.  They were supposed to go on their first real normal date later that night.

Things had been back to normal for a few months now with the exception of the big bad Alpha Wolf now working as a police officer and having an immortal as a science teacher and his resurrected lover as the librarian…though Ianto had rearranged the entire library and it was now easier to find the books they needed.

But that wasn’t the point.  The point was that things were back to normal and that they were good.

An eerie music began playing over Danny’s TV and caught his attention.  He had left it on a music channel…not that most of them even played music anymore. On the screen was a woman dressed in a Victorian style gothic dress with a black mask over her face.  Danny felt very uncomfortable as she began to sing.

_“Come little children I’ll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.  Come little children the time’s come to play, here in my garden of magic”_

The music wrapped around him and he forgot that he was texting Jackson.  A shudder ran up his spine as the woman stretched out his hand.  Somehow it almost seemed like it was reaching through the TV screen and beckoning to him.

_“Follow sweet children I’ll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrows.  Weep not poor children for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions.”_

It felt like that woman’s hand was wrapping around his heart and squeezing.  It was hard to breathe but he couldn’t bring himself to change the channel or shut off the TV.

_“Hush now dear children it must be this way, too weary of life and deceptions.  Rest now my children for soon we’ll away, into the calm and the quiet.  Come little children I’ll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.  Come little children the time’s come to play, here in my garden of shadows.”_

The suffocating feeling didn’t leave until the last notes of the song died out.  Danny took in a gasp of breath and slipped off of his bed, pulling his knees to his chest as a few painful tears slid down his face.

**“That was Lady Bane with ‘Come Little Children’.  Lady Bane is an overnight sensation that broke onto the scene just a few months ago and who has been taking the world by storm ever since.  Her followers, dubbed “Hopeless Children” have been spreading the word of Lady Bane vigorously…”**

Danny shut off the television before looking up slowly as he heard his aunt’s laugh from down stairs.  His aunt didn’t live anywhere near Beacon Hills and didn’t visit often.  Why was she here now?  Danny brushed the tears from his face before slipping down the stairs; ignoring the worried texts that Jackson was shooting off rapid fire.

Danny was shocked to see his fourteen year old cousin standing with their aunt.  Mikey was usually dressed like he lived in American Eagle or Old Navy…or some other big brand store…yet now Mikey was dressed all in black and wearing a shirt that had an odd squid like symbol on it.  He had seen the symbol in the Lady Bane video.

Somehow he knew that Mikey had become one of the Hopeless Children.

Something was very wrong here.

***  
  
Mikey had become hard to deal with and with his aunt being single; she couldn’t take care of him.  Mikey would be living with them for a while to see if they couldn’t fix him and bring him back to being the good boy that he had once been.

Sure, Danny had always thought that Mikey was a bit stuck up; but he had gone from kind and attending school like he should; to skipping it to tag buildings with Lady Bane’s symbol and sneaking into Lady Bane’s secret shows.  Mikey had even gone missing for a week when he had hitchhiked across the country to attend a show in Boston.

Worse, it seemed like all of Lady Bane’s fans seemed to be between the ages of twelve and fourteen.  No one younger liked her and no one older liked her.

Something was seriously wrong.

Danny had forgotten all about Jackson as he searched for information on Lady Bane on his computer.  Something was very wrong about her and he was going to find out what it was.  He was so focused on his work that he jumped a foot in the air when Jackson came in through the window.  He refused to admit that he gave a yelp with his surprise.

“What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean what am I doing here?  You stopped answering my texts and I called you five times without any answer.  This isn’t like you.  I thought something was wrong.”

Danny shuddered.  “Something is wrong.”

Jackson sat down on his bed and Danny began to explain about Lady Bane.

****  
  
When they returned to school, it was to the sight of all of the fourteen year old freshman wearing Lady Bane shirts and the sound of Lady Bane’s music assaulted Jackson’s ears from their headphones which they refused to remove even during class.

Yea, something was wrong.  They would have to discuss it with the rest of the pack and Jack and Ianto during study hall.

***  
  
Ianto and Jack looked in at Danny’s computer screen as they watched the Lady Bane video.

“Ianto?”

“I see it too.  That symbol in the background is a sign of the Bane.”

Jackson looked up from the video with a frown.  “Who and what are the Bane?”

Jack and Ianto looked at one another before Jack looked at the group as a whole.

“The Bane is a race of aliens that have tried to take over Earth a couple of times.  Both times they were stopped by Sarah Jane Smith.  The first time they tried to control the earth’s population by creating a drink called Bubble Shock.”

“It tasted really foul.”

“Well Ianto, that’s because you and I are part of the two percent that didn’t like it.  They were working on fixing that before Sarah Jane stopped them.  They created a genetically engineered human in order to find a way to make everyone like the drink.  Anyway; there was literally a part of the Bane Mother in each and every bottle of Bubble Shock.  It could be used to control those that drank it.  Now it looks like they’re trying to control the world’s youth through music.”

Ianto hummed.  “This ‘music’ sounds a bit like nails on a chalkboard to me.”

“It sounds like the ships that attacked my home when I was a kid to me.”

Danny shuddered.  “When I hear it…it feels like someone’s squeezing my heart and trying to strangle me at the same time.”

“That isn’t good.  We’ll have to contact the Doctor on this.  Normally Ianto and I would take care of it ourselves but Torchwood isn’t around anymore.”

Stiles frowned.  “But why not?  There are so many abandoned warehouses here where Torchwood could set up its HQ.  You still have the money to do it.  You’re only working here to keep an eye out on me.  Why can’t we put it together again?  Then we won’t always have to rely on my father to protect the planet.”

Jack sighed.  “Well, the twenty first century is when everything changes.  I suppose we could.  I really don’t see why not.  But your father would kill me if you became a member of Torchwood.”

“You can’t die.  You’ll be fine.  Look.  Danny could work with the computers and with a bunch of werewolves…well you have the muscle that you need for field agents.  Me…well…I’m very clever.”  Stiles smirked which caused Jack to roll his eyes.

“Fine.  We’ll rebuild Torchwood…but you’ll be staying behind if we go out to fight.  You’re only half Time Lord.  We don’t know if you’ll regenerate…especially after bringing Ianto back.”

Stiles held his hands up in self-defense.  “Hey now.  Stiles likes not bleeding.  Stiles will stay behind and come up with clever plans for world domi….I mean world protection.”

Ianto snorted.  “Lovely.  I’ll be working in the Archives again then will I?”

Jack gave Ianto a little sexy smirk.  “And taking care of the boss.”

“Oh eww!”


End file.
